


Rough Skin

by HerDesiredDream



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkwardness, Blood, Comfort, Crying, Cute, Family, Feelings, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Gender Related, Haha I just accidentally created a secret base, Happy Ending, I spent way too long studying Maeve’s voice lines, Itty Bitty Titty Committee, Jealousy, Severe Case of Chest Envy, This better be worth it, Trans, Trans Female Character, Write more Maeve stories cowards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDesiredDream/pseuds/HerDesiredDream
Summary: Maeve doesn’t feel comfortable in their body, it doesn’t feel right for them. Something’s off and there doesn’t seem to be anything you can do when you’re on the streets. Is her time running up?





	Rough Skin

_Slash_

 

Having barely escaped the shadows, a piercing wound had opened up. They hurled her body at the crowd in hopes of escaping what harmed them. Their eyes frantically seeked any comforting shadow that might welcome her once more. Each step they took caused them to stumble in even more pain than before. The cloth poorly draped onto their leg was sopping wet with the blood from their thigh that was pulsed waves of shock throughout their body. They cursed themself; normally they were better at avoiding harm such as this. This wasn’t like them at all to get wounded, in fact it was quite rare for such a thing to happen. The whole reason they became a thief was exactly so they'd stay safe and hidden. Though it came to be very clear that even the stealthiest of the trade would eventually get caught.

Their wound strained them even more and begged at them to stop moving at once. Their mind raced and raced causing any dexterity they may have maintained to just crumble away in an instant. The thoughts poured in at an excruciating rate. How, why, where, it all berated them at the painful singular time. Then it all came to a stop. It was done and nothing could had been done, so they gave in, and the filth of the world embraced their fall

The numerous civilians continued about walking around their tattered fallen body. None had even the passing thought of giving them the simplest of glances their way. They were truly invisible at last it seemed. So there they remained, open for the vultures of that place to take what was left of them. It wasn't long at that until someone had attempted to take away their resting body. That someone grabbed and grappled with the fallen's arm, dragging them across into the shadows they so unfortunately missed. 

Of course, they thought faintly, of course I’d be whisked away in the instant I let go of it all. Of course. Of course. OF COURSE.

The movement came to a halt, and a soft fuzzy voice questioned, “Do... you always talk in your sleep? I can kick you back out there if you don’t like it here,” the voice came from the source of a blurry purple figure. 

“What?” Maeve opened their eyes fully, taking in the crudely disorganized whirling machines all around them. The steam that came from the seemingly silent machines had left the area to be rather humid causing Maeve to take a moment to adjust to it. Thankfully such intricate designs also left the sound to be perfectly comprehensible and audible. It became very much clear that they were inside somewhere homely, and in front of her were...

“Eyes are up here; Are you okay now? What happened to your leg? It looks terrible!” Her soft face gave shape to the bouncing words. They brought slivers of sugar to the seething iron of pain from before.

The suddenness lead to the reflex of the oh ever so awkward joke system, ”Oh uh... heh... would you believe it if I said a Cat Fight?” 

 

Their face lead to believe that the response was untimely and in poor tase, but still garnered the response, “Depends on which kind, but either you’re not a guy or those were some messed up cats down there. Come on up here, Ying’ll fix you up quickly.” She took a few steps back and looked up at the stairs on her right calling a rather ethnic name, "Ying" 

 

Maeve began to think as the motions began, Not a... guy? Their heart swirled with the traces of vanilla. 

 

The woman called once again for Ying to come down, “YIN— OHGOSH PLEASE GIVE US A WARNING BEFORE YOU DO THAT,” and just like that appeared out of lotuses a slender faced girl who was just as “endowed” as the next. Her attire resembled that of a confident showsperson, having been draped in eye catching silks and fabrics.

 

“I’m sorry!” She said, “I was listening and waiting for you to call me down! I was preparing but you kept me waiting!! You talk way too much Skye!” 

 

Skye folded her arms, “That’s... not important right now. I need you to help our—“

 

”Brown hair cute little face?”

 

”...Yes” 

 

“On it!!” 

 

Another thought was sprinkled into the flavorful mess, Cute? Two other copies of Ying appeared besides her and began to work. Maeve recoiled just slightly until Skye’s smoky voice told her not to worry. The copies bathed Maeve in a peculiar light that seemingly eradicated any trace of blood or harm from their clothes and body in its entirety. 

 

“It... doesn’t hurt anymore,” softly spoke Maeve. 

 

“That means it worked out great then!” Beamed Ying as she grasped Maeve's hands excitedly. It happened too quickly for Maeve to react and pull away, leading them to just deal with this stranger holding their hands. 

 

”What was that?”

 

Skye sat on the chair behind Ying, fumbling with the gadgets sprawled out onto the table. It seemed as though she wanted to speak as well. 

 

“Illusions!”

 

”Wait so I’m not actually okay?!”

 

”Oh no! I mean the other me’s! I just used a lil healing magic on you! You’re free to move around now!” 

 

Skye piped up again, “Just don’t strain yourself too much. We’ll be here if you need us. Feel free to look ‘round the place I guess or ask any questions that is. I'm sure you have plenty of those.” 

 

Looking around was exactly what Maeve had in mind. Where were they? Where were they taken to? The room shown brightly of blue light emanating from the crystals scattered about the spacious room. The stairs and to her left lead up to the other’s rooms, leading for only the door in front of them to be entered to. They shuffled past the scattered tools to open the door. They turned the knob slightly and pulled it open to see inside. A blast of light radiated through, thoroughly blinding the tall figure inside. 

 

“It’s... not working. Oh and I can’t see, lovely. Now where did it go?” ‘It’ walked off the floor, it’s runes forming the shape of a misshapen hand. It scuttled across the floor bee-lining towards the one and only door that was open. Quickly Maeve slammed the door shut, alerting the person now trapped inside with it and the two back sitting behind her. 

 

“It everything alright?” Asked Ying as she drifted on towards the situation. Maeve had their back pressed against the door, holding a frantic expression due to whatever monster was behind.

 

They eventually caught their breath and asked, “Y...yeah... is there somewhere I can rest? I suppose this was enough for today. I'll bother with the questions tomorrow I guess.”

 

Ying clapped her hands, ”Yes there is! Just up the stairs you’ll see a few extra beds. We always have a few open for guests or people half-dead like yourself.” 

 

So Maeve hopped on upwards and selected the one beside the window that peered out into the marketplace. Their clothes though now no longer bloodied were still tattered to bits. They picked at the remaining collared shirt, There’s no way I can sleep in these anymore. I wonder if I can ask for another favor just this once. 

Maeve was iffy trusting all these favors at once, but this was a luxury that wasn’t always there. They had to take advantage of it and use it for what it was.

”Um excuse me?” They asked as Ying materialized instantly in front of her causing Maeve to jump up onto the mattress. 

 

“Ah... Sorry, did you need something?” 

 

“Yeah, would you happen to have any spare clothing? I kinda uh, tore mine up” 

 

Ying’s face lit up at a chance for her to try something, “We don’t! But I can do something better!” 

 

She twirled around and bam! Maeve had donned on a pink cat print tee with matching pants to go with it. They opened her mouth to banter only to realize, there was no issue to argue about. This is fine, they thought, this is fine. 

 

Ying continued, “What you’ve got on are the exact clothes you had on before but now they look and feel like something new! The illusion also gave you something extra too,” She winked, “Night!”

It was still day, but Maeve took the rest. They curled up into the mattress taking in the cushiony feel that engulfed them. They closed their eyes and drifted off when she felt something else cushiony beneath her...  

 

 

 

 


End file.
